The guardian of the night
by Miamccar
Summary: A ancient vampire used to kill the echidna clan but got sealed away by them. A few years later, the vampire finds the last of the echidnas Knuckles. Warning: If you don't like blood then don't read this. Hope you like this :3
1. Chapter 1

It was the middle of the afternoon. Knuckles was watching T.V in his wooden house he made with his friends help about a year ago. There was a vault that the master emerald lays and have security so he wouldn't worry about it when he's gone. It was close to winter which why he was covering himself with a blanket sitting on his black leather couch. He heard his wrist communicator ringing, he picked it up

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hey Knux. It's Sonic. Tails and I are going to this shrine, do you wanna come?" The blue hero asked.

"Ya sure." Since he got nothing to do.

"Great, come to this area." Shows directions. "We'll be waiting." Sonic hangs up. Knuckles grabbed a red sweatshirt then went off.

"Hey Knuckie." He groaned to that familiar voice.

"What is it, Rouge?" Rouge was wearing a brown jacket with a logo of G.U.N on the arms and flying down to him.

"What's with the attitude? Sleeping the wrong side of the bed?" The bat asked.

"As if. Why are you here?" The echidna asked with his hands on his hips.

"I want to see how you're doing. Is that a crime?" She asked rubbing his head, making him blush a little but at the same time annoyed.

"You better not steal the master emerald while I'm gone." Knuckles walked away.

"Why would I?" She asked flying away.

~20 minutes later~

Sonic and Tails was waiting at an shrine

"Hey Knuckles." Tails greeted holding a small computer.

"Hi you two. So what's is this place?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, this a shrine of a vampire being that lived when the echidna clan was still alive." Tails explained while looking at his computer.

"Vampire? That's weird." Knuckles commented.

"That's not weird to me. We fought a lot of strange creatures before so a 'vampire' isn't weird." Sonic commented.

"True." After looking around the shrine, they found a text of echidna language.

"Can you read this?" Sonic asked the echidna.

"Luckily I read and learn the language." "Who ever drop echidna blood in this shrine, will awaken the master of vampires Caedis." Knuckles read. (Caedis is Latin for blood)

Tails looked up Caedis in his computer.

"It seems that Caedis used to drink echidnas' blood a few years ago. And the only vampire which is the master of his kind. The echidnas sealed Caedis in this shrine to not cause anymore trouble again." Tails explained.

"My kind did something good? That's new." Knuckles rested on a stone then felt something cut his leg. He looked back to see a thorn bush with his blood on it.

"Are you alright? That cut looks deep." Sonic said.

"Nah it's fine." The echidna said while Tails tied his bleeding leg with a bandage. His blood from the branch dripped to the dirt ground. In the shrine, was a black small fluffy bat woke up smelling the air then licking its visible two fangs on its mouth. It flew to a small window to see a blue hedgehog, two-tailed fox and

"A echidna." He said smiling.

"Well see ya next time." The three went out as the sun goes down. The bat opened the window licking the blood on the branch then followed Knuckles home. As Knuckles closed the door, the bat slips in unnoticed. When the echidna went out to a vault, the bat flew behind him. Knuckles was checking the emerald.

"Seems good." He said. He felt a hand covering his mouth and an arm holding Knuckles' arms together. He turned his eyes to see a black bat but without wings with red blood eyes. He had an hairstyle that looked like was from the 1900's. He had blood stained gloves and blood red boots. Knuckles saw the bat two fangs then felt a painful sharp on his neck. The echidna's screams were muffled and trying to get out of the bat's grip. Eventually the bat let go letting Knuckles hit the ground bleeding out.

"It tastes so good to drink echidna's blood." The bat said licking the blood on his fangs. Knuckles tries to speak but all he could say was muffles while holding his bleeding neck. The bat stooped to his level.

"You might be wondering who I am? I'm Caedis the master of all vampires. Well used to before your kind killed all of them. But since you're the last of the echidnas, I'll let you live." After Caedis smiled Knuckles blacked out from the loss of blood.

* * *

 **I hope you like this story so far. I got this idea from a manga and anime series called "Vampire knight" which I grew to love. And I want to write a vampire story so I got this idea. Also it's close to Halloween so ya. Question: What monster do you like the most, Vampires or werewolves? And leave a review ;3**


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to say what's my favorite was from the first chapter. Well it have to be the werewolf because I love dogs and pretty cool. One of my reasons that I love the werehog and Sonic unleashed. Enjoy ;3**

Knuckles groaned as he slowly opens his eyes.

 _"What happened?"_ He then got up and looked at the ground, no blood.

"I think I tripped on the stairs again. I need to fix that." He went up the unstable stairs, passing a window with sunlight coming in the house then felt a burn in his arm making him hit the ground. He looked at his arm to see steam then disappears. He put his hand to the light but when passed his glove it burns. He then closed the blinds to the fridge to get grapes. But when he ate one he spit it out.

"Ah gross! I just bought them two days ago. So why are they bad?" The echidna asked. He ate almost in the fridge but always spitting them out. He grabbed a tomato then taste it. To his surprise he didn't spit it out and the tomato tasted good, really good. He ate the whole thing then went to the bathroom. He eyes widen when he saw his eyes in the mirror. His eyes were like reptile and light purple.

"What's going on?" He asked. He felt two sharp teeth in his mouth, he opened to see two long sharp fangs. Then he remembered what really happened.

"I'm a vampire?" The fangs went back looking normal again. He began testing his new form. He put on his sweatshirt then slowly putting his arm to the sunlight but he didn't feel anything.

"So if I put on clothes then I wouldn't burn." He put on blue jeans and put the hood on his head. Later, on an unstable table dropped a vase

"No!" The echidna ran but much faster than he used to, he ran into a wall feeling his arm broken but in seconds it felt better.

"Okay, I need to do research." He grabbed black sunglasses if his friends see them then went off.

* * *

In 30 minutes, he arrived in Spagonia. He went in the local library where a 20 year old female silver hedgehog with yellow eyes and glasses on her muzzle. Wearing a brown vest with black dress pants and have black shoes. She turned to see Knuckles.

"Oh hello Knuckles. You're here for echidna language?" The hedgehog asked with a smile.

"Not today Rachel. Do you have books about vampires?" He asked her.

"Oh vampires? They're at aisle 14." Rachel informed putting away books.

"Thanks." He said before going. Knuckles picked up a book called "Life with a vampire" by an echidna that shared he or she's experience with studying vampires.

~In the book~ (Play "Still doll" from Vampire knight)

"If you want to go outside you need to cover yourself in clothes so you can't burn. If you are in the sunlight for 7 minutes, you'll turn to dust."

"When you're hungry and don't want to drink blood then eat food that has the color red."

"You're fangs only comes out when smelling blood, threaten, attacking or drinking blood. But they come out when you woke up from turning one because of trying to getting used to it.

"You also run faster than your normal speed to catch your prey."

"When wounded, you'll heal in a matter of seconds."

"Only the master of vampires can turn into a bat."

"Once you're a vampire, don't interact with friends or love ones. You can't live only the color red you need blood to survive." He turned to an illustration of a bleeding corpse what looked like a bat with a being like animal on top of the corpse. The animal had the same eyes as Knuckles. He closed the book not wanting to see more.

"Is there something wrong?" Rachel asked "You look pale."

"What? Oh, I haven't been feeling well for a while." The echidna lied.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. I hope you'll feel well soon." Rachel said.

"Thanks." He said walking off.

"One question. Are you friends with *Pull out a list* Shadow the hedgehog?" The silver hedgehog asked.

"Yes?"

"Well can you tell him that the book he checked out is overdue. It's called "How to talk to friends?" Knuckles couldn't help but chuckled

"Ya I'll tell him." He chuckled then went out. It was night with the streets lights on and the streets were empty as the echidna walking home. He felt his neck where the two holes were beating fast, his fangs grew back and he felt both hungry and thirty without noticing. And felt like he was going to throw up at any moment. In an alley was a unevolved rat walking through the dark looking for food. Then got caught in someone's hands as it squeaks in panic

"Sorry little guy. But we all gotta eat." As Knuckles was close to eat, the rat closed its eyes squeaking. The echidna stopped then let the rat go.

"It's sad to see you like this." He turned to see Caedis holding the rat by its tail.

"You!" Knuckles rushed to him but when he tried to punch him, he was sent back.

"Ah-Ah. That book forgot to say you can't harm other vampires when you're one." Caedis informed with the rat freaking out. Knuckles only hissed with his fangs showing.

"Not talking eh? You should train yourself to eat your food before you'll die in 2 days." Caedis's fangs stabs the rat bleeding. After 30 seconds, the rat's eyes turned dead as Caedis threw it in the trash.

"The rat won't come back unless I didn't drink all of its blood. Caedis waved then turned to his bat form then fly away, leaving the echidna alone.

 **I hope you like this chapter. I made my own rules for vampires to keep this fresh at least they don't sparkle XD anyways goodbye :3**


	3. Chapter 3

Almost through out the next day, Knuckles locked himself in his house to not harm people or his friends. Through out the day he felt very sick like he was going to throw up but he can't. He then saw that he's out of food that's red.

"Great." He saw that he was scratching his arm without command like a drug addict.

 _"I'll be fine. As long nobody sees me then I can't attack."_ He put on his clothes and sunglasses then went off. He was in a market looking for any food that's red.

"It's nice to see you here." That familiar voice made the echidna jumped then starts to walk away.

"Where are you going, Knuxie?" Rouge asked standing in front of him.

"I...have to go back to the master emerald. _Great lie Knuckles._ "

"Why are you wearing sunglasses indoors?"

"Why are you asking questions?" Knuckles asked looking away blushing.

"Look, I want to hang out." The white bat said.

"Hang out?"

"Since I have a day off and everyone even Shadow is busy today. And besides, I want to get to know you better." Rouge said with a smile.

 _"What should I do? I can't run away or she'll notice that I run faster than usual. I guess I'm pretty much stuck on this one."_ "Alright fine." The echidna sigh while blushing.

"But if you want info about the vault then I'll leave." They went to a cafe which was opened on 11:00pm. The waiter put a plate of red food which Knuckles immediately eat.

"I didn't know you like meat." The echidna froze then looked down to see a red steak then gulped. He have been a vegetarian ever since his kind was wiped out. He couldn't hunt but he ate fruit around the floating island and always been.

"Y-Yes I am. I'm those people that loves both meat and vegetarian foods," He said with a awkward smile _"I'm going to kill Caedis for this!"  
_

Later, they were walking through station square and saw two human boys playing. Until one of them fell then cry while holding his right knee.

"Are you alright?" The white bat asked, comforting the cried human child.

"Y-Ya. I-I think so." The boy stuttered still crying.

"Let me see your knee." The boy took his hands off his knee to show his blood dripping on the concrete ground. The smell hits the echidna even when he's about 8 steps away. He covered his mouth looking like he's going to throw up while his fangs were coming out.

"And...there," Rouge said when she was done tying a bandage around the boy's knee.

"Thank you!" The boy said smiling and stopped crying.

"Come on!" The two boys ran away while laughing. That made the white bat smiled but she turned to see Knuckles leaning against a building with his hand over his mouth.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Ya. I'm always squeamish when I see blood." He lied as his fangs starts to disappears.

"Okay. That's something new." They continue walking but the echidna's throat was very dry, it's hurts to swallow his spit. He then remembered the illustration of the corpse that looked like a bat.

 _"Will the illustration...Be real?"_

His train of thought stopped when he noticed that Rouge stopped walking and behind them was a dark forest. (Play "I know I'm a wolf" by Young Heretics)

"Okay, what's going on with you?" The white bat asked looking at him.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine." The echidna lied.

"Stop lying! Look, even when we bickered a lot. But I care about you...Well your health." Rouge said hiding her blush.

 _"She cared about me?"_ Sweat was coming down his forehead.

"It's getting late. I should go back." Knuckles said to go.

"Don't go! Tell me what's wrong." Rouge said with concern in her voice.

"I'm sorry but you don't need to worry about me!" He turned to go

"Of course I'm worry about you. We're friends, aren't we?" She asked with her hand on his shoulder

"Stay...away from **ME**!" He hissed at her but saw that she was surprised at him. He felt that his fangs were out then looked down to see his sunglasses on the snow. He backed up

"Knuckles, it's okay." He didn't listened as he ran away to the forest in extreme speed. Without a word, she ran to the forest.

Knuckles was running through the woods

 _"How come I have to be this? How come I can't be a werewolf or something?"_ His thought stopped when his ankle was caught by a root, making him hit the snow hard that his side of his head bleeds but with his healing it stops. While he was laying down, he saw an unevolved white rabbit was hopping around eating grass. His vision blurred as his frown turns into a grin.

He opened his eyes to see that he was on his fours and felt liquid on his muzzle. He slowly looked down to see the white rabbit laying on its back with teeth marks on its neck. Blood was around the rabbit as its eyes were opened with death. Then from a bush came out a baby white rabbit hopping to its dead mother, nudging the corpse with tears running to say "Get up, mommy" Then lays with her. He heard a gasp then turned his eyes to see Rouge with her hands around her mouth.

"I-I...I didn't mean to..." Then runs away once again in the dark forest.

 **I hope you like this after almost two months of waiting. I apologize for that, I suffered Writer's block kind of like "Ambushed" which I'm working on right now. I'm sorry that this wasn't good but it's 1:30am where I'm at and I'm tired. The next chapter will the finale chapter for this story. Have a good day :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Rouge flew above the forest to see if she could see the echidna. Until a few branches scratched one of her wings, wrists and legs making tears on her black tights and had to land.

"Knuckles? If you're here then call." She called out.

~No response~

"I don't know what's going on with you. But we can figure this out."

"I don't think so." She turned to see Caedis resting against a tree.

"Who are you?" The white bat asked.

"Oh just a regular bat like you." Caedis said with a smile.

"What do you mean 'I don't think so'?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"Once a vampire drinks its first blood, it'll never stop."

"Vampire? I thought the vampires were extinct a few years ago?" She asked backing up a step.

"I guess there was one that lived." When she blinked, he was gone but felt somebody holding her wrist.

"My, did you cut yourself?" The vampire asked.

"I need to find someone right now." She tried to go but the bat was holding her wrist tightly.

"What's the rush? We're having a good time together." He said with a cracked smile.

"Let me go you pervert!" She demanded before punching him in the cheek but only to look at her with a smile.

"I love it when my prey fights back." He showed his fangs and about to bite her but he was hit hard from a large branch. He looked to see Knuckles in front of her hissing at him with his fangs out. The vampire smiled at this.

"Oh I remember this. When your father saved you from me." The echidna stopped hissing and looking him confused.

"You probably don't remember the whole event. It's was when the echidnas were living. Then a flashback, Knuckles was walking through the village at around two years old. He saw a shadow on the right.

"Hey little boy, are you lost?" Caedis came to him slowly with blood around his muzzle. Young Knuckles screamed then tripped from behind. He shook as the vampire's hand was reaching for him. But a older echidna with a metal bo staff hits the vampire away.

"Dad!" Knuckles shouted.

"Liz, take him to a safe place." Locke said to his wife. (Sorry if Knuckles' mom's name is wrong. It's because I haven't read all of the older comics only a handful)

"Come Knuckles." The female echidna said to her son then run away together.

"Ah Locke, it's been a long time isn't it?" Caedis commented getting up.

"Caedis, you're rain of spilled innocents will end now!" Locke shouted.

"Funny. After long years of killing my kind, you blame me for doing this to survive," Chuckled "I will come back no matter what." The vampire turned to a bat then rushed to the echidna but then caught in a net that smells like garlic.

"Why am I...tired?!" The bat shouted before sleeping as more echidnas came out.

"With the help of garlic, any vampire will sleep." They soon put him in the shrine then wrote a warning to never awaken the beast.

~The flashback ended~

"Enough of remembering the old times." He then grew claws then slash the echidna across his chest

"You said we can't hurt each other!" Knuckles shouted as his wounds was healing.

"Well only new-born vampires can't but you're now a full grown vampire."

"I'm not!" The echidna tackled him as they fight like wild animals fighting for food or territory. Caedis pushes Knuckles' neck on the ground but then got bit on his hand by Knuckles. The vampire hissed then slashes Knuckles' cheek, the slash healed then punched the vampire on the jaw. Caedis kicked the echidna to a thorn bush, his pants was stuck to the bush as Caedis slowly coming to the trapped echidna. Rouge kicked the vampire multiple times on his back which Knuckles took off the pants then punched him on the chest. Caedis looked to the sky then smirk

"What's with that smirk?" Knuckles asked. The vampire didn't say anything but rushed with his claws. Knuckles blocked his face with his arms which works with the sleeves cut off. The echidna took it off then continue punching the vampire with Rouge helping. Now they were in an area where's there not much trees and took a breather from the fight. Caedis looked at the sky again then said

"Gotta go." He turned to a bat then flew to the trees.

"Rouge...What time is it?" Knuckles asked. The bat looked at her watch.

"6:00am." He gasped when the sun came up and felt his whole body was on fire with steam coming out. He fell on the ground

"Knuckles!" She rushed to him.

"What should we do?" The burning echidna questioned.

"I-I...I don't know." When Knuckles sit up, a steel hatch appeared under his hand. Inside was a metal bo staff and a red round gemstone sitting inside. A note was on the bo staff only saying.

"Pierce the demon's heart."

The echidna and bat thought about a plan.

"Rouge run! Leave me!" He demanded. Rouge took off.

"Too bad your girlfriend didn't helped you." Caedis said grabbed Knuckles by the neck.

"Go to hell." The echidna murmured feeling the sun hit his back.

"Too bad that we can't be friends for long. Like your father." The vampire showed his fangs and about to bit the echidna's neck to end him but something pierced through him making him scream and let go of Knuckles. Caedis looked down to see the bo staff that Locke uses on his chest with his blood on it. He immediately turned to dust. Rouge breathed in and out then rushed to Knuckles who was groaning. The bite marks on his neck disappeared, the sun doesn't burn him anymore and his two fangs that were out now goes back in. He opened his eyes and Rouge saw that they were normal.

"You're back!" Rouge said making Knuckles jumped in joy.

"Thanks Rouge. I couldn't have done this without you." Knuckles thanked then picked up the clothes.

"No mention it. I got this as a reward." She had the gem on her hands.

"For once, keep it." As they were walking, the baby white rabbit was hopping to them. Rouge picked it up.

"You're keeping it?" The echidna questioned.

"Of course. After all you did killed its' mom." Rouge said petting the rabbit. Then both of them walked away to their normal lives.

 **I hope you like this ^^ The bo staff was based of the weapon that Yuki uses in Vampire knight and thought that since the anime gave me this idea I decided to use that. Have a good day :3**


End file.
